


NI SIQUIERA ESCUCHO ESA CLASE DE MÚSICA » Bad Bunny x Martin Freeman.

by shxvxrsh



Category: actores - Fandom, cantantes - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, LGBT, Lemon, M/M, Mamada, Oral Sex, Porno sin Trama, Sex, Smut, felacion, porno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxvxrsh/pseuds/shxvxrsh
Summary: Martin Freeman termina en el programa de televisión "The Late Late Show" junto a un muchacho latino que no había visto nunca en su vida.
Relationships: Bad Bunny/Martin Freeman
Kudos: 2





	1. Primera parte.

Su participación en el programa "The Late Late Show" iba de maravilla, aunque a veces no era consciente de todo lo que le rodea con exactitud.

Martin Freeman en ocasiones se descubre a si mismo sobre el escenario, blanco de miradas ávidas, de pares de ojos curiosos y sonrisas constantes, y se pregunta muy internamente el cómo había llegado hasta allí. A veces cree que no lo merece, ni lo bueno, ni lo malo, y lo había expresado de forma abierta en muchísimas entrevistas. No se sentía como una celebridad, aunque la mayoría de las personas buscaban desesperadamente gritárselo en la cara.

Sorpresivamente, esta vez había llegado temprano al programa para participar en un juego dirigido por James Corden, Cell Phone Profile, si bien recuerda le habían informado por teléfono, y él aceptó por que un poco de diversión con otros colegas no le haría mal. Además, James le agradaba, tal vez mucho más para ser un simple conocido.

Sin embargo, algo que había llamado su completa atención una vez pisó la entrada trasera del set fue el chico que apareció momentos antes del juego, cuando él se hayó detrás y cerca de los camarógrafos pasando el rato; su mirada se centró en ese joven pelinegro que parecía ajeno a todo el espectáculo, a todo lo humano. Con ideas de hierro y corazón de hielo, que pisa el escenario como un soldado. La música y la lluvia de estrellas que inunda el estadio son su refugio.

Martin preferiría no escucharle, preferiría estar lejos, muy lejos, a años luz. En las profundidades de su cuarto en Londres sumergido en la penumbra, sumido en la miseria, a un océano de distancia… ¿Y todo para qué? Para no oír la voz de ese chico latino -que no entendía para nada al ser otro idioma- que parecía querer enseñarle con su música la emoción que antes sentía al hacer lo que más le gustaba, que por si no fuera poco, ya había perdido hace tiempo.

Y se lo restregaba una y otra, y otra, y otra vez en la cara, casi como una burla.

Pero aún así, el grandioso Martin Freeman no se sentía tan desdichado como lo parecía. Pocos sabían que la voz de algunos solo escondían mentiras, que su himno no significa nada cuando se apagan los focos. Así que por ello se ha dado un millón de razones para quererse, pero nunca son suficientes. Ya nada es suficiente.

Cuando se apagan los focos, solo les queda su mentira. Y bueno, no estaba allí para ser exigente y pedir sinceridad cuando él tampoco lo había sido a lo largo de su vida profesional.

Pero él, al menos se veía como una buena persona, pensó, con preguntas invadiendo su cabeza en forma de mantra. Lo había visto antes de salir al escenario, con los nervios en punta, sin resistir las ganas de frotarse las manos con paranoia y tomando bocanadas de aire segundos antes de cantar su nuevo éxito a las cámaras y público presente. Se veía como un buen chico, pensó otra vez, soltando una risita mal disimulada al verlo vestido de una especie de extraño animal. Cielos, se veía ridículo.

Fue después del corte que le anunciaron que era su turno de subir junto con Pete Holmes, James Corden y aquel cantante puertorriqueño. Allá arriba, cuando todo comenzaba a seguir su propia corriente y estaban al aire, Martin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de James para preguntar sobre el nuevo. Esperó a que este no le dedicara una de esas sonrisas pícaras que hacía cuando no dudaba en preguntar por otras personas que le interesaban más de lo normal.

—¿Quién es ese muchacho?—Le preguntó cerca del oído. James sonrió de inmediato tal y como se lo esperaba, incrementando su reciente pánico y los temblores en sus manos. Fue ahí que este decidió girarse completamente hacia él, quedando frente a frente y a centímetros de distancia. Una distancia tan corta que tragó saliva sin poder hacer algo al respecto.

Una distancia tan corta que tragó saliva sin poder hacer algo al respecto  
—Bad Bunny, ese es su nombre artístico. Es cantante de trap.—Le susurró de vuelta. Martin carraspeó incómodo, alejándose con brevedad al darse cuenta que la cámara los enfocó sospechosamente a ellos dos.—¿Cómo es que no lo conoces? Es demasiado popular.

—Ni siquiera escucho esa clase de música.—Respondió resentido. Desde ese momento, dudó que fuera una buena idea preguntar más acerca del individuo, sabiendo que después se arrepentiría de ello.

Y así pasó toda la tarde, hasta que llegó la hora del descanso y los productores comenzaron a hacer algunos arreglos en el escenario antes de volver al aire.

Benito se sienta en uno de los banquillos de la barra del set. Los ojos de muchos están en el cantante ya que a nadie le pasa desapercibido su enojo, pero que aún así no pierde el encanto.

La asistente en turno se acerca ignorando la clara advertencia implícita en los ojos del músico y decide preguntar con una sonrisa coqueta si desea beber algo, lo que sea, con un perfecto acento inglés bien marcado en su voz, no obstante, Bad Bunny evita formar una mueca por muy poco; los intentos de la chica para llamar su atención eran demasiado pobres. Necesitaba más que eso para caer ante ella.

—Agua está bien.—dice con sequedad y regresa a lo suyo. La chica suspira y se aleja un poco para servir el vaso; Antonio busca con la mirada la cabellera arreglada de Martin Freeman en la multitud, quien es culpable de su frustración. Lo encuentra hablando con Pete Holmes en una mesa no muy alejada de su posición.

Hay cosas contra las que incluso él, un cantante famoso, no puede luchar.

No puede controlar su cuerpo, no puede disipar esa excitación ardiente que le corroe desde las entrañas, ni amedrentar ese extraño picor en el estómago que se produce al estar con él. De sólo verle se le corta la respiración, sus manos tiemblan y su nuca suda; es como si un maldito infierno le sobrecogiera y el mismo cielo se abriera. Todo se vuelve una contradicción: un suplicio rápido e interminable.

La sonrisa que le dedica al otro hombre no hace más que crispar sus nervios y aumentar su enojo. Le cuesta bastante mantenerse a raya y no ir allá para intentar llamar su atención, tal vez y de la misma forma ridícula en la que aquella chica había intentado con él. Lo que haría después de eso no lo sabe, pero le exaspera el desear conocerlo y no poder hacerlo.

De todas las personas que podría tener, desea a aquel que no parece caer ante sus encantos, ni a su voz, ni a sus ojos ni a su mera existencia. Por supuesto, lo había visto escuchando su música, pero su rostro de aburrimiento le había hecho sentir fatal. Es obvio de que le atrae el hombre físicamente, pero Freeman parece ser inmune a cumplir cualquier deseo o capricho que pueda sacarle.

Simplemente frustrante.

—"Su bebida".—el vaso alargado es colocado junto a él, lo toma sin mirar y lo bebe de un trago y de golpe. Pasa por su garganta demasiado rápido para su gusto, pero no tiene la paciencia en ese momento de degustar el placer y alivio que entra por su boca.

Observa al rubio pasear rápidamente por todo el lugar, riendo con varias personas, saludando a otras y presentándose con algunos fans, algunos excepto él. Se ve elegante con su traje oscuro y con la confianza y destreza de alguien que ya había estado en televisión antes; para él parecía ser un misterio y a la vez es un libro abierto. Es extraño y demasiado honesto, fácil de leer e interpretar, pero a la vez es reservado, cauteloso y algo paranoico; parece encajar perfectamente en el mundo pero a la vez ser algo exótico en el mismo; así como él, y debe admitir a regaña dientes que eso le gusta.

James se acerca al actor interrumpiendo su trabajo, la mirada del hombre y la suya se encuentran por una fracción de segundo antes de que Corden lo abrace con fuerza seguido de una enorme sonrisa en sus labios; Martin responde de inmediato al abrazo, por un segundo Antonio se pregunta si lo hizo a propósito.

No es que él disfrute del contacto físico con gente que apenas conoce, tolerarlo se había hecho su regla cuando de pronto todos querían estrechar su mano, palmear su hombro o abrazarlo, pero James lo había visto mirándolo; sin embargo no se atreve a aventurarse en esa atolondrada cabeza para saber lo que sea que estuviese ideando.

Ahora que lo piensa, desde su llegada, Martin había sido encantador con todo el mundo, y con él había sido distante y hasta un tanto brusco. Es más, ni siquiera habían hablado. No hay persona en el programa que no haya recibido una sonrisa por parte del actor, por más pequeña que fuese.

¿Y cuantas le ha dedicado a él? ¡Ninguna!

Su ira aumenta y deja el vaso en la barra con tanta fuerza que el cristal se agrieta. ¿Por qué no puede mirarle así? ¿Por qué le sonríe a todos menos a él?

¿Por qué, de repente, eso le importa?

Le enoja ser ignorado por el británico, le enoja desear no ser ignorado, le enoja el estar enojado. Le enoja tanto que está a punto de perder el control; siempre ha sabido muy bien cómo controlar sus emociones: las confina en el fondo de su ser, las reprime hasta no poder. Siempre le ha funcionado este método, su imagen es la prueba de eso, siempre tan alegre y lleno de energía. Pero hoy en día se ve entre la espada y la pared, porque los sentimientos a veces son tan afanosos e insistentes que el reprimirlos sólo les da más poder, uno que a la larga puede llegar a explotar.

Y lo siente, siente que ya no puede con él, que se le escapa entre las manos, que se desprende de su cuerpo, que le vacía de toda fortaleza.

Vacila. No sabe qué hacer. Nada así le había ocurrido antes. Y no tiene ni idea de qué es.

—Hey, chico.—Esa voz le hace derretirse, como si el aliento caliente que le recorre el cuello fuese tan ardiente como una llamarada de fuego. Sonríe ligeramente. Se siente un tonto, ¿por qué sonríe? Aquella reacción no le resulta normal luego de tanta ira acumulada, y mucho menos si, aparentemente, no hay algo que la cause más que la voz de aquel hombre.—¿En qué piensas?

—En nada importante, Mr. Freeman.

Pero nada nunca significa nada. Nada es algo que no se puede compartir, no porque sea vergonzoso, ni porque sea un secreto, sino porque no sabe cómo expresarlo: las palabras siempre le han parecido insuficientes, pobres, vanas a pesar de dedicarse precisamente a ello. A componer versos y transformarlos en algo que a las personas les gustaría escuchar.

A su lado se sienta el británico, el corazón de Bad Bunny late más aprisa y el sonido de sus latidos parece provenir del mismo oído, se escuchan tan fuertes, taladran su tímpano. Y su cuerpo que no deja de temblar ante el tacto de aquel cuerpo cálido: al rozarse sus hombros, al tocarse sus piernas; un millón de rayos se disparan desde la base de su columna vertebral hasta su cuello.

Tanto se abruma que se limita a decir tan sólo una corta frase, algo que había estado esperando decir desde hace mucho tiempo.—Es un placer conocerlo.

El rubio sonríe. Antonio revive lentamente al ver ese sencillo gesto y el día parece al fin resplandecer; es increíble las sensaciones que invaden su vientre por culpa de ese hombre. Él también sonríe y deja que sus gafas oculten el hecho de que lo contempla más a fondo de lo que debería, curvando un poco más sus labios de lo normal.—Igualmente.—Le escucha decir, extendiendo su mano de forma amistosa. El puertorriqueño contestó el saludo torpemente, dando un ligero apretón en la mano ajena.—¿Bad Bunny?

Pregunta ridícula, piensa el pelinegro, ¿Bad Bunny? ¡Qué va! Sin embargo, ¡es obvio!, Martin sabe quién es él incluso antes de preguntar. Lo sabe porque lo encontró viéndolo en el escenario. No es normal el interés que le presentó a eso. Más nada desde su obsesión es normal. Porque la presencia de este actor le cambió en más de un sentido y de ser un simple idiota que canta, paso a ser un hombre desvalido deseoso de tocar en más de un sentido la carne y piel del contrario.

Y sí, piensa en la pregunta de Martin y los sentimientos que este transmite por sus bellos ojos azules. Y su sonrisa se dispara nuevamente.

—Sí, ese soy yo.—Dice nervioso. Fue ahí que con torpeza soltó su mano por fin; a Martin parecía incomodarle. No se dio cuenta el tiempo que permaneció sin soltarlo.—Disculpa por ello; Me gustan las películas y series donde aparece, señor, mucho, en realidad.

Le gustaba más que las películas.

—¡Oh, gracias!—Dice el rubio.—Me encantaría decir lo mismo de tu música, pero no la he escuchado, disculpa.—Habló con tranquilidad, dedicándole por fin una sonrisa.—Y no hace falta que me diga señor, llámeme Martin.

Oh, eso había dolido bastante.

Un golpe a su orgullo llegó de pronto como bala, ¿Qué no conocía su música? ¿Cómo era eso posible? No había gente que no conociera su rostro, ni el ritmo de sus canciones, pero luego recuerda que es música latina, y que Freeman no parecía ser el tipo de persona que escuchara música latina.

Aunque, si supiera que son dedicadas exclusivamente para él, ¿Qué pasaría?

Cielos, tuvo que cambiar algunos aspectos en las letras; no le beneficia que el mundo entero sepa que también le gustaban los hombres, al menos no por el momento.

Con la mejor expresión que tenía, carraspeó, intentando recordar las palabras que tendría que decir en el otro idioma.—Eso podría cambiar, ¿No cree? ¿Le parece bien si le canto una parte de mi canción?

—Te escucho.—Y cuando la situación no podía ser más perfecta, una de sus canciones favoritas comenzó a salir desde el fondo de su garganta.

Pero ya no.

Martin en el poco tiempo en que supo de su mera existencia, admiraba muchísimo a Bad Bunny y en esa canción su voz se lucía muchísimo y tenía una oportunidad maravillosa para brillar. Le encantaba cantar en la ducha, en privado, no obstante, en cuanto los primeros acordes y la voz grave del joven comenzaron a sonar, Freeman empezó a taradear también.

A Antonio le gusta cantar.

Es algo que nota desde el principio, entre los pequeños detalles que conforman el todo que es ese chico, desde la sonrisa ladeada hasta su agudo ingenio, y Martin no consigue entender porqué aquello tiene que afectarle tanto como lo hace.  
(Excepto que es Benito y esa voz profunda, casi densa, que resbala como miel sobre la piel, y está positivamente convencido de que nadie puede culparlo porque aquello le distraiga al menos un poco.)

Al principio es divertido -adorable suple su mente, calificativo que él prefiere ignorar-, verlo andar por los pasillos del set preparándose a media voz con alguna de aquellas canciones desconocidas, o bromeando con las chicas, jugando a hacerlas sonrojar con alguna tonta canción de amor.

Deja de serlo tanto, sin embargo, cuando de alguna forma, siente que él pasa a ser el centro de esa atención. Cuando siente, joder, que las letras son para él, a pesar de no comprender lo que estas transmiten.

—¿Qué es lo que dice?—Exclama cortando el hilo de la música.

—¿Qué cosa?—Prefiere preguntar el menor.

—Lo último.—Dijo.—Perdona, no entiendo muy bien el español.

Oh, santo, cielo. ¿Cómo le explica a un hombre como ese, del que está secretamente absorto, que la letra habla de sexo? Más bien, ¿De que ya lo había superado a él?

Prefirió callar, era lo único que se le ocurría hacer en ese instante para no romper el momento que estaban teniendo.—Bueno... No dije nada realmente importante.

Un segundo.

Dos.

Tres, y le pareció eterno.

Martin pareció querer marcharse de ahí de una vez, pero algo lo frenó. Una sonrisa amistosa apareció en sus labios y Benito quiso morir en ese lugar.

—Yo también hago música.

Bien, eso no se lo había esperado. ¿Cómo es que nunca se enteró de eso? Tan interesado estaba que incluso decidió verse todas sus películas y cortos que poseía, incluso los más aburridos. Fue así su impresión que la idea de escuchar la voz de ese hombre cantar lo hizo casi saltar de la genuína alegría.

—¿Cómo se llama? ¡Me encantaría echarle un ojo!—No literalmente, claro está, le faltó añadir.

Martin rio como él solía hacerlo. E hizo un ademán para que bajara un poco la voz.—Soul on the Corner. Y pronto subiremos el segundo álbum. Estamos arreglando los detalles.

Ese subiremos no le gustó para nada. Pero daba igual; repitió el nombre para que se le quedara grabado en la cabeza. Necesita escucharlo. Sin embargo, le interesa saber más sobre el próximo.

—Deberías darme tu número.—Dijo sonriente, esperando que el otro dijera por los mil demonios que sí. Sino, su plan habría fracasado.

—¿Mi número?

—Este... Sí, por supuesto. Para que me avises cuando lo saques al aire.

Y otra vez ese tiempo que se le hizo eterno.

Un segundo...

Luego dos...

Y tres, y cuatro, y cinco...

Y vio que sacaba su teléfono móvil.

—Mejor dame el tuyo, yo te hablaré.—Bien, eso era bueno. O tal vez no tanto. Bien podría decir eso para luego no mandar mensajes nunca. Y eso, maldición, lo tiene tan nervioso.

—Está bien.—Y eso hizo; pronto el rubio le mostró la forma en que lo había agendado. «Bunny» a secas. Siendo terriblemente lindo en el acto. Le encantaría saber en que otro tipo de actos sería igual de lindo.

Cuando dieron avisos para volver al aire, Martin se puso de pie, le revolvió el cabello y se dispuso a ir tras James.

Él se quedó con sentimientos encontrados y unas terribles ganas de gritar.


	2. Segunda parte.

La única razón por la que se hallaba a un mar de distancia lejos de su hogar, donde el frío cala sus huesos y la nieve tapizaba las calles enteras de Londres, era la esperanza de ver a ese hombre rubio otra vez.

Benito abrió la puerta del salón más importante de la ciudad con todos aquellos lentes de las cámaras y periodistas en un aglomerado decente apuntándolo; La catedral de San Bernabé. Quiere pensar que es un lugar inimaginable para hacer una fiesta, no obstante, las luces brillantes en su interior, con tonos rosados, cálidos y púrpuras en tono sugestivo están dándole otro ambiente a aquella vieja casa de Dios, sumando toda aquella gente bailando ebria y con aires cercanos que iban acercándose a la barra (donde antes había una especie de cocina) para meter más veneno a su sistema. Por un momento, a Antonio se le revuelve el estómago y termina desistiendo ante el trago de alcohol que se le ofrece una vez atraviesa aquel elevado e imponente pórtico.

Su malestar e inquietud fueron los que decidieron tomar el segundo trago que se le puso enfrente al poco tiempo después.

Y se pregunta a si mismo, ¿Qué está haciendo ahí? Lleno de más dudas de las que puede soportar, con los nervios atacando su pecho y con la mira puesta en su celular esperando una respuesta satisfactoria a los últimos mensajes que por su parte fueron enviados al chat del anfitrión. Pero nada de nada le llega y nada de nada manda. No quiere ser muy insistente; podría estar molestando al sujeto de su preocupación y eso no sería para nada agradable.

Había sido tan sólo antier que recibió por fin un mensaje de Martin Freeman luego de tantos meses sin saber nada acerca de él. Pero fue breve y bastante claro, llenándolo de dudas al inicio. "Bad Bunny, se solicita su presencia en la Catedral de San Bernabé, Nottingham, el día 2 de mayo de este año a las 20h. Todos los gastos pagados del avión, hotel y comida incluidos."

El remitente fue un número desconocido. No lo tenía agregado; le dio un vistazo a la lada y era de un país extranjero, cosa que aumentó su creciente pánico. ¿Se trataba de un fan? Pero de ser así, ¿Realmente tenía fans de Inglaterra? y, demonios, ¿Cómo consiguió su estúpido número? Sea como sea, recuerda morderse los dedos, indeciso, y luego enviar un mensaje por igual.

''¿Disculpa? ¿Quién es usted?'' Fue lo único que contestó. Cansado de esperar una respuesta, se revolvió el cabello y cerró los ojos para calmarse un poco. Eso fue hasta que el teléfono vibró encima de su pecho y entró rápidamente los mensajes nuevamente; el conjunto de sensaciones anormales de cosquilleo, calor y extraño ardor que recorren su piel entera se hace insistente a medida que va leyendo lo recibido. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y en sus labios reprimió un alarido de presuntuoso placer. su mano libre e inquieta fue hasta su boca para intentar cubrirla de forma inconsciente antes que soltara un grito de emoción.

''Discúlpame a mi.'' Leyó esa vez.''Soy Martin, no sé si me recuerdes; creí recordar que deseabas saber cuando saldría al aire el próximo álbum, y, bueno, también recordé tener tu número celular.''

''Te recuerdo muy bien, Martin. Gracias por hablarme. ¿La invitación es para una fiesta? Da igual, supongo que sí. ¡Estaré allí!'' Quiso poner emotíconos, quiso... No lo hizo. No quiere parecer infantil ante el mismísimo Martin Freeman.

Después de esos mensajitos, nada. Aunque bueno, sólo una cosita; Martin le pidió que no faltara. Parecía haber una clase de insistencia en ello. Martin no quería que faltara a la promoción de su álbum y no sabía por qué, y eso era lo que lo tenía tan inquieto esa noche. Incluso le había pagado absolutamente todo en su estadía ahí en Inglaterra. Al inicio pensó que fue por mera cortesía, pero es que aún así, nadie hace algo así por 'cortesía', menos, si te pones a pensar que ambos tenían cantidades inhumanas de dinero en sus bolsillos.

Decidió apartar la mira del móvil y centrarse en su alrededor. El helado aire del 2020 fue reemplazado por un olor a hedor corporal abrumador a medida que se introducía más en el salón. Miró a su alrededor, buscando la fuente de los increíbles sonidos que llenaban sus oídos. En una esquina, sus ojos recorrieron a una multitud de personas rodeando algo, o más bien, alguien. No alcanzaba a ver su cara, pero no importa del todo. Lo que si logra ver por los huecos de los hombros de aquella gente es un tocadiscos, equipos de música, un par de computadoras portátiles y un micrófono. Se incomoda al inicio al darse un vistazo rápido a si mismo y luego a los seguramente costosos trajes y vestidos que inundan el salón; se siente como un pez fuera del agua vistiendo un pants, una camisa que le llega hasta las rodillas y unos simples tenis.

Todo era muy elegante, sofisticado y abrumador.

Miró nuevamente a su móvil y al mensaje que hace minutos se atrevió a enviar. Aquel ''¿Donde estás? Quiero verte'' le hace sentir afligido. Más afligido de lo normal. Benito piensa en olvidar todo el tema de Martin y divertirse de una vez. No verlo no había sido un problema en mucho tiempo, entonces no lo sería ahora. Tenía que divertirse en esa fiesta, hablar con algunas personas influyentes y beber cantidades industriales de alcohol. Eso sería reconfortante. Luego si se presenta la oportunidad hablaría con el importantísimo señor Freeman que mucho se estaba haciendo de rogar en ese momento. Aunque, bueno, tal vez era él el urgido y desesperado por la atención del británico y Martin sólo estaba entreteniendo a sus invitados como buen anfitrión.

Así que entró a donde esa gente bailaba al ritmo de la entretenida música de Jazz, o más bien, de Lucky to be Loved by You de Willie Hutch, y fue dejándose llevar. Esa canción, en lo personal, le encantaba. Eddie Piller y Martin Freeman son unos genios al meterla al álbum anterior, a sabiendas que iba a atrapar al público.

''Encontrar el verdadero amor fue tan difícil que quiero agradecerte por ayudarme a descubrir a un amante tan especial''.

Sus manos inquietas pronto coincidieron con una mujer con la que no dudó en comenzar a bailar. Primero lento, después con más proximidad y luego con una confianza envidiable. Las cosas parecían ir mejorando poco a poco; Esas personas rogaban su atención, las amigas de la afortunada chillaban cuando ella sacó su móvil y se tomó unas cuantas fotos con la 'celebridad'. No todos los días se baila con Bad Bunny una canción romántica de Jazz, incluso parecía una broma. De repente, ya no estaban de moda los clásicos rubios de ojos azules, o eso era lo que al menos transmitían los invitados que lucían interesados en su piel morena, cabello castaño y ojos de un profundo color azabache. En eso, los recién nombrados se desvían momentáneamente al tocadiscos y estos mismos son los que se abren de la genuina sorpresa que se lleva Antonio al instante. En el centro del salón, de la música y de los invitados, estaba Martin, quien contoneaba su cuerpo con suavidad y le dedicaba miradas de vez en cuando al público.

Antonio olvida a su acompañante tan pronto logra verlo por primera vez. Cielos, se sentía un poco idiota. Estaba en una fiesta de Martin donde mostrarían la música del álbum. Era obvio que él y Eddie tocarían en la noche.

Se sintió aliviado al saber que por eso no contestaba los mensajes y no por que estuviera harto de la insistencia del puertorriqueño, pero pronto la vergüenza se apoderó de su cuerpo y más tarde que nunca intentó borrar cada una de las cosas que había decidido mandarle cuando era preso de la angustia, dándose cuenta que la opción de eliminar para todos había desaparecido para siempre. Soltó una maldición. Soltó dos. Soltó tres. Soltó tantas que la chica que hace un momento se mantenía prendada por él decidió alejarse rápidamente. Bad Bunny se acarició el cuello con molestia y bufó, para luego quedarse contemplando al dueño de la melodía. La combinación de voz e instrumentos le provocaban un sonido extrañamente cálido en el pecho.

Pero la música no era lo que estaba matándolo en un aglomerado de emociones satisfactorias en ese momento. Antonio jura que no puede apartar la mirada del mayor; sus opacas pupilas se mueven al mismo tiempo en que las caderas de Freeman se balanceaban de un lado a otro siguiendo el ritmo, logrando que Bad Bunny no dudara ni un segundo en inclinarse lo suficiente para tener una mejor vista por detrás. Cielos, ese hombre estaba siendo accidentalmente ardiente en el acto y no sabe cuanto tiempo podría soportar los celos que siente cada vez que Eddie toca sus hombros o nota las miraditas (que son de alguna forma similares a la suya) que algunas personas le arrojan al contrario.

¿Por qué no podía olvidar la mirada rojiza de Martin abochornada por el calor o el suave vaivén de sus caderas?

Sintió un leve calorcillo recorrer su espina dorsal y un cosquilleo atacar su vientre, su primera reacción fue llevarse las manos a su pecho para cruzarlas con pena, como si hubiera alguien más además de él supiera lo que había estado pensando todo ese rato. Y tal vez era así; en algún momento el británico lo había encontrado en el público y desde ese momento no le había quitado la mirada de encima.

En ese instante, Martin entonces le guiñó con uno de esos bellos ojos y él soltó a reír con los nervios saliendo por los poros de su piel. Fue cuestión de segundos que la canción terminara y Eddie Piller tomara su lugar, dándole a Martin la oportunidad de beber algo y descansar un poco las manos.

Antonio notó como el actor sacaba el teléfono de su pantalón y revisaba un par de cosas en el mismo. Fue cuestión de tiempo que el rubio alzara la mirada buscándolo a él y le dedicara una sonrisa que no supo interpretar. Antonio tragó saliva. Martin regresó la vista al celular y tecleó un par de cosas.

El teléfono de Bad Bunny vibró en ese instante.

—''Te espero en los baños.''—Tan pronto leyó, alzó la mirada buscando el los mechones dorados del mayor, sus ojos azules o la sonrisa amable que siempre se dibuja en sus labios. Pero no encontró nada de eso; lo que se encontró fue una sonrisa condescendiente y unos ojos traviesos que parecían decirle mil palabras en tan sólo una mirada.

Vio como Martin se quedaba un momento hablando con un amigo suyo, con cierta prisa y ansias, mientras que él se dirige al punto de reunión. De todas formas, ni siquiera sabía en dónde estaban los baños y tendría que preguntar muchas veces antes de poder llegar. La Catedral de San Bernabé no era precisamente pequeña, sino todo lo contrario.

Luego de toparse con varias personas que no había visto ni en pintura y pedir instrucciones, logró llegar por fin a los dichosos baños del lugar. Entró rápido y cerró la puerta, contemplando a su alrededor. El baño era grande; estaba decorado con mármol fino en las paredes, suelo y gran parte del lavabo, que casualmente tenía un espejo precioso, amplio y en buen estado. También, con curiosidad, se inclinó lo suficiente en cada puerta para notar que habían cinco cubículos desocupados, y uno en uso.

Al poco tiempo llegó Martin; una de sus manos se encuentra dentro de su bolsillo izquierdo, su cabello está perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y su mirada lo busca con una pizca de desespero al entrar. Cuando sus ojos azules lo encuentran, esboza una sonrisa pícara y sus cejas se levantan de esa forma que sólo él sabía hacer. Ansias, vergüenzas, anhelos y sudor frío. Es lo único que parece importar entre los dos.

Antonio iba a decir algo por fin, evitando que la pronta cercanía termine por calcinarlo vivo. Sin embargo, una persona sale del baño y guarda silencio. Y el silencio crece siendo incómodo para los tres.

El chico, que nada sabía de lo que sucedía allí, decidió saludar a Martin. Es uno de los alfitriones, tonto sería si no lo saludara. Nota como hablan rápido en ese acento inglés que poco y nada entendía, y después como ese pobre chico quería estrechar la mano de su más grande ídolo, pero este se apartó disculpándose y riendo con pena junto al sujeto.

Acaba de salir del baño, por supuesto que no iba a tocarlo.

Bad Bunny se estaba riendo entre sí por lo extraña de la situación, claro, siendo lo más discreto que podía. Aunque Martin no es tonto y claro que se dio cuenta del movimiento involuntario de sus labios. Cuando el joven se fue por fin y se quedaron completamente solos en ese lugar, el mayor decidió pegarse a la puerta, así evitando que alguien más entrara ahí y decidiera interrumpirlos.

Antonio por fin se permitió soltar una corta risita, cómplice de lo que acababa de observar. Pronto le siguió Freeman a las niñerías de su acompañante.

—Pareces un crío.—Tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que el hombre había dicho, haciendo un gesto ofendido con una de sus manos en el pecho. Martin volvió a reír, esta vez del puertorriqueño.

—¡No parezco un...!—Cuando notó el berrinche que estaba a punto de cometer y la forma en que Martin volvía a alzar las cejas con diversión, creyó que era mejor guardar silencio nuevamente antes de terminar con su dignidad junto a la basura.—No importa.—Dice, bufando.—Lo que sí importa es que me has mentido.

Freeman arrugó su frente, sin entender del todo de que se le estaba acusando. Pensando que era algo serio, se cruzó de brazos, prestándole atención.—No sé de qué me...

—Me has mentido; No cantas.—Fue lo que dijo, notando como el rubio soltaba el aire de sus pulmones y dejaba salir un suspiro con gracia. La sonrisa a medias que le dedicó fue suficiente para poner su piel de gallina. ¿Quién diría que antes sufría por las nulas sonrisas que su ídolo le dedicaba, pero que ahora recibiría más de las que podía soportar?

—Nunca dije que cantara, sólo que hago música.—Contestó el actor.

Entonces una idea entró a su cabeza; bien, ya se había humillado mucho a sí mismo en ese día y la primera vez que lo conoció, ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo con Martin Freeman? ¡Vamos! También quería sacarle un bonito rubor a ese lindo rubio. Así que, con el mejor de las expresiones, exclamó.

—¡Es verdad, casi se me olvidaba! ¡Usted si canta!—Martin frunció el entrecejo, bastante confundido. Trató de recordar cuando había hecho tal cosa, no obstante, Benito se le adelantó con la información.—Dígame loco, pero recuerdo haberte visto en aquella película vieja... Uhm.. "Ali G. anda suelto" rapeando, vestido con un trajesito amarillo realmente...

—¡Ni me lo recuerdes!—Exclamó en un intento de hacerlo callar; Martin había abierto los ojos con un pánico que no había visto en su cara, diferente al que pone en las películas o series, pero no por eso menos satisfactoria. Antonio sonríe más grande y su acompañante no parece lo suficientemente avergonzado todavía, por lo tanto, él puede seguir molestándolo sin recibir un golpe por su parte.

—¡Ah! ¡También aparece cantando en la película ''Confetti'' y estoy seguro que puedo nombrar muchísimos más!—Exclama lo más comprensible que puede, por que además de decirlo en inglés, tenía las manos de Freeman tapando gran parte de su boca en un intento estúpido de hacerlo callar.

—No quiero ni pensar en como las encontraste.—Murmuró el rubio escandalizado; su cuerpo se agita fácilmente y Bad Bunny tiene que reprimir sus ganas insistentes de meter las manos dentro de la camisa ajena, la cual está levantada debido a que los brazos del actor están estiradas hacia arriba, sosteniendo sus labios.

—¡Vamos, ya le dije que soy un fanático suyo! ¿Qué clase de fan no se mira las películas, series y entrevistas de su más grande ídolo?—Retira las manos del más bajo con facilidad pues este no aplica fuerza alguna, pero no las suelta. El británico toma su tiempo mirando la notoria diferencia de las palmas del joven y las suyas; mientras las del cantante son grandes y morenas, las suyas son pequeñas y de un tono bastante mas claro.—Además... la primera está en Youtube, a la vista de todos.

—En fin, era joven y hacía cosas.

—¿Qué clase de cosas?

De un segundo a otro, el ambiente cambia, se torna pesado, caliente, y pica cada centímetro de su piel; no sabe si el contrario se encuentra de la misma manera, pero Antonio claramente sí. Por un instante se quedan en un silencio sepulcral. Las manos de Benito llevan las del más bajo a su propia cara, oliendo los nudillos de este, frotando su nariz en su cálida y ahora rojiza piel del mayor. Martin ahoga un suspiro por el tiempo en que los labios del cantante chocan con sus dedos, y Benito se siente a punto explotar al notar el nulo esfuerzo contrario por alejarlo de él, eso le daba la suficiente aprobación para seguir con lo suyo.

—¿Cuanto alcohol haz tomado?—La voz de Martin se hace notar y se detiene una brevedad, pensando bien en su respuesta.

—Lo suficiente para estar algo mareado, pero no para hacerte sentir culpable por abusar de un pobre e inocente fanboy.

Sus ojos captan el momento exacto en el que el rostro avergonzado del anfitrión cambia a una expresión complacida, contento con su respuesta, de eso no hay duda alguna. hay algo en esa mirada que provoca un incesable mar de sensaciones en su vientre, como cosquilleo, ardor y un tipo diferente de calentura en la zona, por que si bien no estaba enfermo, se sentía como tal.

Fue ahí que Martin se aproxima a él, rodea su cintura con ambas manos y la contornea suavemente con la punta de los dedos. No sabía que tan atrevido podía ser hasta ese momento, en el que las manos del más bajo intentar alzarle la camisa y él en cambio lo empuja devuelta a la puerta. Antonio no se dejaba toquetear por el rubio, él tocaba. Era él quien empujaba a sus víctimas contra algún objeto y las dominaba, y ciertamente, Martin le causa tal interés. Amaba a quien peleaba por el control y quien se quedaba mayor tiempo tratando de domar al contrario. 

Por ende, grande fue su dicha al notar el gesto malhumorado del actor, quien inmediatamente jala sus ropas hacia él y lo besa por primera vez ferozmente devorando los labios rosados del cantante con desespero. La caliente y húmeda lengua del hombre le provocaba un agradable escalofrío que se extendía por todo su cuerpo antes de concentrarse entre sus piernas, siendo parte de respiraciones agitadas y manos ágiles que buscan tocar mayor parte del otro. El más joven se separa bruscamente provocando el característico y algo bochornoso sonido de un beso húmedo.

Traga saliva, sintiendo un revoltijo en su interior; había besado a Martin Freeman, y por como iban las cosas podía adivinar que llegarían a más que eso. Antonio deja de evitar la mirada intensa del más bajo, y exclama de pronto entre agitado y eufórico.—Vámonos de aquí, ¿Qué te parece? El hotel más cercano está a una hora. Treinta minutos si nos damos prisa.

—Tengo que regresar allá afuera pronto.—susurró Martin cerca de su rostro, pero un suspiro y sus manos deteniéndose en el pecho del chico delataron que no tenía intenciones de cumplir con su palabra.—En un rato se darán cuenta de que no estoy ahí y comenzarán a preguntar; además... no creo poder esperar media hora de viaje.—Los gestos y las indisimuladas acciones del actor están haciéndole perder la cabeza; le encanta lo mucho en que se esfuerza por tener ese instante entre ambos, la forma en que a pesar de portar una actitud bastante linda en ese momento, sus manos se mueven por el abdomen de Antonio y se detienen en el botón de su pantalón, desabrochándolo suavemente. Por qué así era el señor Freeman, inestable. A veces una cosa, a veces otra. Y aunque debería de molestarle, esa actitud le gusta más de lo que debería.

Lo siguiente que ocurre es que él sonríe; logra contemplar el estremecimiento que pasa por el cuerpo del más bajo con sólo mirarlo. Y paso seguido, acerca su rostro al cuello de Martin y comienza a besar, lamer y succionar la zona, escuchando la agitada respiración de su acompañante.—Bien. Lo haremos aquí.—Dice, percibiendo las manos de su acompañante dejando caer su pantalón hasta las rodillas antes de llevar su palma a su pelvis, donde juega con el borde de la ropa interior. Tener un par de dedos ahí, y de no cualquier persona sino Martin, estaban haciendo su cabeza un lío. Está completamente seguro de que está sonriendo a pesar de que él no puede verlo. Al cantante ya no le importa que el espacio sea pequeño, que la ropa pueda mancharse o que estén en un sitio público. En esos momentos solo existe Martin. Martin deslizándose hacia abajo, Martin susurrándole sobre su abdomen cuán caliente se siente y lo mucho que le gusta tocarlo (Suave. Tú piel es tan suave, Bunny), Martin bajando la ropa interior del artista y dando una lamida en la punta de su pene, provocando que él lo tomara del cabello rubio y hundiera el bonito rostro del actor en la zona, del cual salió una risa entrecortada y sofocada. Todo se transforma en Martin, Martin, Martin…

El muchacho no fue capaz de moverse, la unica mano libre que tenía mantiene la camisa sobre su pecho, buscando que no le estorbara al mayor. Antonio ni siquiera lo pensó, era peligroso como todo lo que habían tenido en tan poco tiempo, pero bueno, no estaba para pensar, su pene quería entrar inmediatamente en Martin y su cuerpo entero pedía liberarse de una vez por todas. Sintió sobre todo vergüenza, una que había sustituido a la ira; una que se transformó en un remolino de ardor en su bajo vientre que lo anudó e hizo saltar de nuevo su erección bajo los labios de Martin. Por un instante, volcó todo el odio que tenía sobre sí mismo, por el hecho que de repente, sin pretenderlo y de forma tan gratuita, su ídolo le estuviese provocando estos síntomas tan intensos y abrumadores. Unos que no le eran desconocidos, que había padecido con anterioridad y que él mismo se había encargado de reprimirlos. 

El más bajo tenía una mano colocada sobre la base del miembro del joven y el resto lo devoraba con hambre, alzaba la cabeza y la volvía a bajar pasando la lengua por el falo hasta la cabeza, demorándose en la hendidura de esta última que goteaba profusamente. El chico sintió otro tirón de su propio miembro, rogando por liberarse en el rostro de Freeman, ardiendo de manera demandante y desesperada. El cantante intentó negarse en rotundo, pero en su mente se le antojó o bien la mirada clara, astuta y arrogante del rubio entre sus piernas pidiendo que rogase por más; o bien, su boca contra la propia, lamiéndola, mordiendo sus labios y jadeando desde el fondo de su garganta, mientras le clavaba sus dedos en las mejillas de su glúteos.

Los labios carnosos de una boca húmeda y caliente contra la cabeza de su pene. Una mirada azul oscura amparada por un mar de pestañas rubias, con unos mechones dorados enmarcando su rostro. Observándole deshacerse en su boca y sus manos, con su voz aguda y trémula, pidiéndole que terminase en su paladar, es lo que tiene enfrente, a sus pies. Benito se encuentra totalmente seguro de que a Martin le gusta tanto los malos tratos en encuentros ocasionales, eso lo sabe cuando siente unos intensos escalofríos en la punta de su hombría anunciándole el ansiado orgasmo y él, por inercia, obliga a la cabeza del mayor a introducir gran parte de su virilidad en su boca. Su acompañante en vez de quejarse ronronea sobre su polla de una forma tan placentera como inhumana, que provoca que él apriete los párpados y la mandíbula con fuerza y termine dentro de la cavidad bucal del mayor.

Ocasio inhala profundo, al inicio, frenético. Intenta regular su intensa y descontrolada respiración por un instante. El sudor corriendo por su frente, cuello y abdomen le perla su morena y cálida piel, más clara en esa zona por la falta de los rayos del sol. Fue ahí donde toma valor para abrir los párpados y mira al contrario por fin, quien estaba igual o incluso peor que él, sin poder encontrar alivio de su dolorosa y marcada erección dentro sus pantalones. Y claro, qué gran hijo de puta tendría que ser como para irse satisfecho con la gran mamada que Martin Freeman le acababa de brindar y dejarlo solo con su martirio, que de seguro se la bajaría con una paja en la soledad de un cubículo. Y no, no dejaría que aquello pasase. No mientras tuviera la oportunidad de continuar con aquello y su acompañante estuviera de acuerdo con eso.

Tan pronto tragó y lamió el rastro de semen que se escurría por la comisura de sus labios, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. En ese momento volvieron a besarse. Esta vez fueron un poco más lento, chocando sus dientes de vez en vez, mordiéndose los labios y riendo entre ambas bocas como si fueran unos tontos enamorados en medio de una locura; La voz de Christopher sonó como un trueno inesperado en mitad de la noche. Ahora había llegado el turno del cantante de ponerse dolorosamente duro nuevamente. Sin saber que hacer con el nudo en su garganta al escucharlo decir algo tan obsceno como eso.

—Quiero que me folles y te vengas dentro de mi.

El británico le sostuvo la mirada casi con osadía mientras se deshizo de su pantalón de una manera deliberadamente lenta. Por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, se atrevió a tragar saliva mientras disfrutaba de la manera en la que el hombre le estaba comiendo con la mirada, sabiendo lo mucho que aquello prendía al puertorriqueño de formas indescriptibles.

La piel del contrario era demasiado suave, demasiado blanca, demasiado delicada. Quiso pensar que fue eso lo que le hizo temblar y no el hecho que le resultó demasiado excitante ver a Martin dar el primer paso, desnudándose para Antonio, que estaba tan necesitado de él como también el contrario de Benito. Sus dedos delinearon el vientre del mayor, descendiendo lenta y suavemente, disfrutando del tacto a cada centímetro, en cada segundo, mientras sus ojos ascendían por aquellas gruesas, gruesas piernas y se situaban en el miembro duro y caliente del rubio.

Se relamió los labios, demasiado secos de repente. Era excitante, era lindo y era tan pecaminoso que juraría que podía llegar a ser ilegal incluso. Fue ahí que no pudo soportar más tiempo; iba a cumplir cada uno de los mandatos del anfitrión sin rechistar, lo quería, se lo debía, ¿Para qué esperar? Benito lo giró bruscamente empujando la espalda del hombre con violencia para hacerlo chocar con la puerta, provocando que éste soltara una risa adolorida. Al parecer pensando que era divertido ver como Antonio se salía de control o algo así. Entonces, la risa del mayor se cortó bruscamente cuando el miembro hinchado del cantante se frotó contra su trasero y las manos del artista separaron sus nalgas de inmediato, besando su cuello, notando que sus labios ya hormigueaban por los anteriores roces. Bad Bunny se detuvo, con una mano subiendo a la cadera de Freeman y la otra en el mismo lugar. Se mantuvo quieto hasta que sintió que los músculos del actor se aflojaban. Luego comenzó a descender sus dedos, bajando hasta llegar a su entrada y ofrecer una caricia en la zona. El cantante suspiró cerca de su oreja y observó cómo la tensión hacía acto de presencia sobre la piel ajena cuando hizo presión para introducir uno de sus dedos dentro de Christopher.

Lo escuchó gemir, y por todos los dioses. Casi siente que se viene otra vez con sólo oírlo.

Apoyando sus manos y rostro en la puerta, con los labios abiertos y ojos apretados, el mayor suelta gemidos descompasados conforme más dígitos entran en él y salían de su agujero sin dificultad alguna. No sabía en qué momento eran tres de ellos, pero qué más daba, estaba viendo el infierno mismo con esos dedos metidos hasta los nudillos en su culo. Le dilataba con ansias, lento y rápido, dedos juntos y separados, profundo y cada vez más profundo aún. Haciéndole un llorón impaciente de lo peor. Sólo quería que el mismísimo Bad Bunny se hundiera dentro de él, no sólo sus dedos. Sino su pene, duro, caliente y grueso. Que goteaba sobre su espalda baja, manchando gran parte de su trasero.

Ya estaba bastante extasiado sólo con aquello, pero el chico por lo visto pensó que incluir su lengua en aquel juego sería buena idea y vaya que si lo fue. La lengua del joven tomó un recorrido lento por su cuello muy diferente a la rapidez de sus dígitos, adelante y atrás, tratando de maximizar como pudiera la sensación tan fantástica que era sentir cómo se abrían paso en él y parecían tocarle en todas partes, cuando de repente sintió cómo le abandonaban. Intentó volver a meterlos echando las caderas hacia atrás, pero ya había apartado la mano completamente. 

Martin intentó quejarse, se le notaba el disgusto en ese ceño fruncido que tanto conocía a la perfección, pero pronto este abandonó su rostro cuando el moreno alineó su miembro en la entrada del británico e hizo presión. A Bunny se le hizo una fantástica idea taradear cerca del oído de Freeman, soltando su respiración caliente sobre su ahora rojiza piel de su nuca.

A tu merced.

—Quiero Jalarte ese pelito rubio y darte en cuatro el cuatro de julio*—Murmuró en una ronca melodía en español, cambiando el ritmo de la canción a una más suave y picante, arrastrando la nariz por su cuello y poniéndole los cabellos de punta; había cedido al calor del momento y sin duda alguna deseaba con ansias cumplir cada una de las palabras de su canción.

—Sigo sin entenderte.—Murmuró Martin con una sonrisa confusa en los labios, apretando ambos puños sobre la puerta. El más bajo soltó otra risa entre dientes, y el castaño aprovechó ese momento para seguir introduciéndose en él, escuchando los jadeos, quejidos y gemidos que se escapan de los labios de su más grande ídolo. La respiración del cantante era un jadeo áspero, su piel enrojecida y los dedos clavados en las caderas de su acompañante. Ahora estaba cerca, todo el cuerpo del menor se concentraba en hacer que Freeman perdiera el control sobre el suyo y a este no le importaba ni un poco, siempre y cuando el chico estuviera allí a su lado desmoronándose.

Fue ahí que dejó las sutilezas de lado; Bad Bunny quería hacerlo gritar sin importar que los demás invitados estuvieran afuera escuchando, quería que maullara como el gatito caliente que es, quería meterse tan adentro y vivir allí, sin sacar su pene de ese agujero, porque se sentía tan cómodo.

Y entonces comenzó con los movimientos rápidos, precisos, fuertes y duros contra él, Christopher comenzó a gemir y lloriquear mientras golpeaban intensamente contra su próstata. No podía parar, se movía de forma brusca, casi violenta, mientras tomaba por el cabello a Martin apretando ligeramente de atrás. Quería mirar como la cara del mayor se deformaba por el placer, quería besarlo, quería morderlo y saborearlo, por lo que salió completamente, dejando al actor quejarse y lo dio vuelta velozmente, volviendo a entrar violentamente hacia él, esta vez frente a su rostro enrojecido y desbordando en placer.

En esta posición, Martin pudo aferrarse a la camisa del más alto y arañar la espalda violentamente, estaba sintiéndose tan bien, quería gritar y gemir fuerte, pero mordió sus labios para evitar que todos se dieran cuenta, aunque eran bastante obvios, la puerta era golpeada ferozmente, se movía de forma brusca destrozando la paz y tranquilidad del evento allá afuera. Benito tenía una fuerza terrible en su cuerpo y sus caderas, por lo que el hombre no pudo evitar sentir que lo estaba partiendo a la mitad, que era atravesado completamente.  
El cantante miró el vientre contrario donde el pene de Martin yacía dolorosamente erguido e inmediatamente lo tomó con una de sus manos dando deliciosas caricias en la punta. Antonio perdió el aliento cuando supo que era su pene el que volvía loco al actor. Dios, lo estaba follando tan fuerte que hasta escuchaba como la música afuera se hacía más fuerte, como si estuvieran intentando opacar la voz de Martin por completo.

Escuchan golpes en la puerta; sin duda alguna, los habían descubierto a ambos en aquella situación comprometedora. Pero ellos no se detienen, al contrario, continúan tomando lo que pueden del otro. Sus besos, sus tactos, sus caricias e incluso sus gemidos. Se ahogan entre sí, compartiendo un roce de labios subido de tono, donde se muerden entre ambos intentando saciar sus ganas de más.

Una punzada en su pelvis le anuncia que va a terminar nuevamente, por lo tanto, continúa cada vez más fuerte que antes, sintiendo las uñas del rubio lastimar su espalda con furia, furia mal contenida y llena de un inexplicable placer. Fue ahí donde lo escucha; Martin llegó al orgasmo segundos antes de que Antonio pudiera descargar toda su esencia dentro de él, retorciendo su espalda y golpeándose la nuca con la puerta al hacer la cabeza bruscamente hacia atrás, soltando su nombre con una voz entrecortada, suave y bastante baja.—Ben.—Murmuró y él sintió que sus piernas se doblan de la excitación final. Ese es... sí, su nombre, abreviado. Aunque, luego de su orgasmo, se distrae pensando en el nombre de otro actor famoso que era amigo cercano de Martin al cual también lo llamaban de esa forma, pero prefiere no pensar en ello.

Ambos sabían que era solo sexo, algo de una sola noche, sin embargo, a pesar del deseo y la desesperación que habían sentido al principio, Antonio quería más que eso con el actor. Y nadie puede culparlo; Martin es, sin duda, su pequeño sueño dorado.

El menor sale de él suavemente buscando no lastimarlo. Ambos estaban sucios, con el cabello hecho un desastre, bañados en semen y transpirados. ¿Cómo salir allá afuera luego de eso?

Martin Freeman fue el primero en moverse. Fue hasta el lavamanos, se mojó el rostro con agua y rápido limpió su abdomen con las servilletas que habían a un costado en la repisa. Antonio no tardó mucho en seguirle el juego, sin dejar de mirar de reojo al mayor, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en tan sólo unos minutos. Una vez abren la puerta, sienten los ojos de varias personas fijas en ambos.

Martin sonríe cínico y a su vez inocentemente. Nunca hubiese imaginado que aquello era posible, pero por supuesto con Martin SÍ que lo era. Él en cambio sonríe incómodo, mete sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos e inventa una excusa para irse afuera de la catedral a fumar un cigarrillo, aunque claramente no traía ninguno encima.

Una vez afuera y con algunas cámaras y entrevistadores grabando su rostro, haciéndole unas cuantas preguntas y con el flash cegando sus ojos por segundos, notó que la fiesta aún continuaba con la música a mil, no siendo opacada por el suceso anterior. Quien sabe que excusa se habrá inventado el anfitrión para que las cosas no se pusieran raras ahí dentro.

Lo que sí sabía es que no volvería a Inglaterra nunca jamás en toda su vida, o bueno, eso era lo que pensaba hasta que su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y se encontró con un mensaje del dueño de sus pensamientos; Christopher había sido igual de claro como los mensajes que había mandado anteriormente. Y él, sin poder evitarlo, sonrío para sus adentros.

"Te veo más tarde en el hotel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — II —  
> Y aquí el final de mi extraño t.s.  
> Si llegaste hasta aquí, ¡Gracias por leer, amado lector! Se aprecia muchísimo el interés que pusiste en mi escrito, al igual que los comentarios y el voto que no dudaste en regalarme hoy.
> 
> Antes de irme, les invito también a que vayan a escuchar su álbum musical "Soul on the Corner" hecho por Martin Freeman y Eddie Piller. No miento; la música es tan hermosa y agradable que me dan ganas de llorar, so, igual vean las películas viejas de Martin, así se darán cuenta del gran avance que ha hecho a lo largo de su carrera profesional. La verdad, es muy entretenido.

**Author's Note:**

> — II —  
> Razón, motivo, circunstancia: pq quiero. Literal, no sé que más decir para explicar el por qué de este fanfic. -rxinbxwstxr, ¡Lo he subido! Si antes estaba indecisa de hacerlo, pues ya no puedo arrepentirme y quitarlo a último momento. En fin, habrá una segunda parte el miércoles o jueves con smut incluido y cosas románticas por ahí. Si les interesa, quédense por aquí a esperar la actualización.
> 
> Si sólo llegaste por las risas, perdón por decepcionarte al hacer de este fic algo serio.
> 
> Los leo después.  
> Shavarsh_Baghdassar.


End file.
